Vienna
by DH Mariette Lander
Summary: A woman teaching at a magical school much like Hogwarts remembers the loss of love.


**AN: How is this a Harry Potter fanfiction? The story is about a young woman teaching at a magical school very similar and set in the same universe as Hogwarts. "He" is her co-worker, and her love. This one shot is only the opening to the story of their relationship, which continues at the site listed on my Author's**** Page. I hope that you enjoy it and please take note that this was written in conjunction with a friend of mine.**

They had arrived in Vienna early that morning by the Floo Network. She was tired, and he had taken her to a coffee shop, asking what was her favorite, getting it for her as she smiled back.

_Slow down you crazy child _

_You're__ so ambitious for a juvenile_

She had been in love. She had thought it would work. It was young love, the kind of love that those muggle movies talked about, the playful, fun love that everybody wished for but never achieved. She kept telling herself that her age didn't matter. And even if she got past the age, "Which isn't very much!" her heart protested, her brain was telling her that there were so many other things she wanted. Could his love be enough for her to forget all her dreams? All her plans?

_But then if you're so smart tell me why_

_Are you still so afraid?_

She was afraid of getting her heart broken, but too caught up in love to let go.

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about? _

_You better cool it off before you burn it out_

The fire that had been so burning and bright was now merely embers being kept alive by the little things. What had seemed such a strong attraction had burned out. Now, it was little glances that kept her going, a joke, a gift. Even this trip felt like a way to prolong a relationship that needed to reignite. It needed better, different fuel. Fuel that wouldn't burn brightly, then smoke and cool.

_You got so much to do and only_

_So many hours in a day_

She was afraid of time running out, and, being young, didn't realize that rushing into things would only ruin them. She felt a need to take things faster, fearing that if she slowed down, she would forget this. She would forget what she needed to grow old, a man by her side for her to love and cherish forever. Was it so wrong to want that now, not ten or twenty years in the future?

_But you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want _

_Or you can just get old_

The truth had been told. She had said how she felt, knowing that even though it might ruin their relationship, she couldn't go on living this lie. Now, she truly was older. Time had flown by, and she had undergone what she'd feared most, gotten old with no one there beside her, never finding anyone to equal what was there. That damned relationship was spiting her, even though it'd happened so long ago.

_You're gonna kick off before _you even get halfway through 

It seemed to end before it had even begun. They hadn't really been together that long, but felt as though they'd known each other forever. She scared him off, she knew it. But no, it hadn't been him she'd scared off, it'd been happiness.

_When will you_ realize...Vienna waits for you 

Still, the memory seemed to call as each new day went by. Vienna, calling her back to that time and place. As if she could change it, what had happened. As if she could say something different. As if it could have never happened at all.

_Slow down you're doing fine_

_You can't be everything you want to be_

_Before your time_

Everything had been fine. She had lost her head and jumped into it all, not thinking to slow down. She couldn't be a part of the love that she wanted to be a part of-she was too young, not ready. She didn't feel that she could be the person he wanted her to be, that she wanted herself to be.

_Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight (tonight) _

_Too ba__d but it's the life you lead_

The borderline. The borderline between good and bad, right and wrong. Living on the borderline between together and apart sometimes seemed nicer than either end. They seemed to work harder to please each other, as if they could sway each other closer to a side. The sites had been beautiful. The lights, the city, the music... But after a few weeks, she had felt the need to tell him how she truly felt. As a result, she had now returned to her life of loneliness. Sadly, she knew what she'd done was right. That didn't mean she had to like the consequences.

_You're so ahead of yourself_

_T__hat you forgot what you need_

Looking for love, she had forgotten that all she needed was love. She'd forgotten what had drawn her to him, how she felt like he was the other half of her. She'd forgotten all her plans, all her ideas. She'd forgotten the simple pleasures of love. Her eyes were ten years down the road, instead of ten feet in front of her. She was thinking of what they could be, not what they were.

_Though you can see when you're wrong _

_You know you can't always see when you're right (you're right)_

She had been wrong in choosing the time, but right in choosing the man. Being wrong had ruined everything. Now she didn't have him, or anyone else for that matter.

_You got your passion you got your pride _

_But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?_

So in love. So crushed. A broken heart.

_Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true _

_When will you realize_

_Vienna waits for you_

Shattered dreams. A memory.

_Slow down you crazy child _

_Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while_

After saying how she'd felt, he had told her, "Not now-look at the lights. We'll talk about it later." But after returning to their own rooms in the hotel, she had realized, "later" was "no." He wasn't ready for this. She left in the middle of the night, telling him not.

_It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two_

_When will you realize..._

_Vienna waits for you._

She returned to her home and stayed for a while, gathering her thoughts, contacting no one. Maybe this was what she needed all along, some rest from everything .

_And you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want_

_Or you can just get old_

The next morning, he woke up. As a kind gesture, he got her favorite coffee and brought it to her room. Knocking on the door, no one answered. He pushed it open to see the bed not made, the room empty. She'd left him without even saying goodbye.

_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through_

Stricken, he returned to his job. She did the same, showing up a few days after him and they acted as though nothing had happened. They had to be professional about it. Teaching was the most important thing. Her personal life came second. Or third. Or last.

_Why don't you realize...Vienna waits for you_

_When will you realize...Vienna waits for you_

A memory.


End file.
